Talk Pokémon To Me
by RayreeAnne
Summary: While inside of a popular coffeehouse and bakery place, Lucy Heartfilia is taking a break from writing by playing Pokémon GO. The peaceful atmosphere is ruined when a pink-haired stranger bursts through the doors. He calls her out by her username and is clearly fired up about things... (Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. The Pokémon Company owns Pokémon. Niantic owns Pokémon GO.)


**Talk Pokémon To Me**

Sitting alone at a table is Lucy Heartfilia. Her eyes are a warm shade of brown. She is proud of her curvaceous body and works hard to keep it in shape. Her long golden blonde hair is free flowing with her bangs falling above her eyes. She has debated cutting it, but she knows that she will miss the length if she does.

The twenty-one-year-old is looking cute because she wants to look cute. There is no date or guy involved. The top half of her sleeveless dress is white with a pretty lace overlay. An elastic brown belt really cinches in her waist. The skirt portion of her dress falls above her knees. The pattern is pink with quarter-size white polkadots. Her brown sandals with pink bows tie in together with her dress.

She is inside of Blue Pegasus, a popular coffeehouse and bakery franchise. It has a wonderful atmosphere, even without the use of headphones. Normally she uses them to help her focus on her writing, but not today. Her laptop with a word document is pulled up, but it's abandon for now. Her focus lies somewhere else…

Lucy taps a button on her phone's screen, collecting some coins and stardust for having a Pokémon inside of a gym. The gym itself is a statue outside of Blue Pegasus, but it's within range inside of the building. When it comes to Pokémon GO, she is on Team Mystic. So go Blue!

She can only wonder if her rival will pop up because she added a Pokémon of hers to the already Mystic gym. With the username of Dragneel and a male avatar, they are on Team Valor. On their own or with others from the same team, Lucy and Dragneel make an effort to take gyms from the other. That is especially the case when it comes to the gym that is nearby Lucy. After all, it is a popular spot with a Blue Pegasus practically next door.

Somewhat curious about what kind of username Dragneel is, Lucy has yet to crack it. The first half reminds her of a dragon and that's about it. On the other hand, her username makes sense when it comes to her. She went with L-Heart, like a shortened version of her name. The L is for Lucy, which is simple enough. The Heart, well, it is the first part of her last name.

With her free hand, Lucy grabs her drink and sips her hot chocolate. It is her favorite hot drink from Blue Pegasus, and she drinks it year-round. When she sets it down back on the table, she is just about to close out of the Pokémon GO app. After all, she should be focusing on her novel in order to make her deadline.

Without warning, a guy bursts through the doors and causes a commotion. Looking to be in his twenties, he has pink spiky locks that are haphazardly placed and a cowlick makes his bangs stick up in front. With a broad chest and fit build, he has tan skin and mesmerizing dark green eyes.

There is a black cuff around his right wrist. His black tee with short sleeves is somewhat snug against his defined torso. His grey jeans are paired with black Converse high-tops. The monochrome look really makes his hair and skin pop.

"Oi, which one of you fuckers is L-Heart!?" he demands, looking around at everyone with a cell phone in hand. Steam is practically coming out of his flared nostrils.

The shop falls completely silent. Everyone is staring at him. Luckily, no children are around to be corrupted by the foul language.

Lucy just about cracks up, but she keeps her composure. She pretends to mind her own business, keeping her eyes on her phone.

"I know you're in here!" the pink-haired guy continues, and waves his phone around. "You added your Pokémon to the gym! Your damn Vaporeon has the highest spot!"

So someone did notice what she did not too long ago. He must have been walking up to Blue Pegasus when she did so.

When no one says anything, he makes an announcement. "I'm Dragneel."

Lucy immediately perks up. So Dragneel is a guy! She finally has a face to his username!

Some guy with red hair stands up. "I'm L-Heart," he says.

Of course, Lucy knows that he is lying.

"Show me," Dragneel says.

The redhead blinks in surprise. "Huh?"

Dragneel walks over to him. "I need proof that you're L-Heart. So show me, dammit."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"What does your character look like?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does."

Lucy decides to speak up so she answers Dragneel's first question. "Blonde hair and brown eyes." After all, she based her avatar's look to be like her very own.

He whips his head around to look right at her. Her physical appearance matches that description as well, but he doesn't make a comment about it. In fact, he doesn't say a word.

Then she stands up, phone in hand. "Want to see for yourself?"

Lips in a firm line, he strides over to her until he is standing right in front of her. Their height difference is noticeable. The top of her head barely meets where his eyes are.

She goes under her profile that displays her username and character. Even her walking buddy Dratini is visible. There is no denying who she is when Lucy shows him the screen of her phone.

"You!" Dragneel shouts. "You–" He cuts himself off rather abruptly when he accidentally makes eye contact with her. Then his face softens and he speaks in a calmer voice. "You… are actually kinda cute."

She blinks in surprise. "Uh, thank you. I guess…"

By now, everyone goes back to what they were doing before the atmosphere was disturbed. The interruption is a thing of the past now.

Then Dragneel shakes his head, snapping himself back into reality. "You need to quit taking this gym from me."

"I'm not taking it from you, per se. I'm taking it for Mystic."

"Screw Mystic," he practically growls.

Placing her phone onto the table, Lucy folds her arms under her well-endowed chest. "Screw Valor," she sasses right back.

They have a mini stare down. Electricity might as well be sparking from them.

"It's your fault for always using Fire-type Pokémon anyways," she points out.

"That's because fire is the best!"

"It clearly isn't if I keep beating you with my Water-type Pokémon. Fighting fire with water is easy enough."

"My Charizard, Arcanine, and Flareon are my three highest Pokémon."

Is she supposed to be impressed with that? "My Gyarados, Lapras, and Vaporeon are my highest three." Well, for her Water-types at least. She leaves out the fact that she has a high level Ninetales since it is a Fire-type.

"Well, all of my three would crush your three."

"Well, yours would all loose against my Water-types. Duh."

Dragneel narrows his gaze at her. "Do you wanna go?"

Her mind goes blank for a moment. "Wait, like on a date?"

He blinks. And blinks again. "Wait, what? Date? Who said anything about a date?"

"You asked if I wanted to go, and I just assumed that you meant on a date…" Only now does Lucy realize how lame her logic is.

He scratches the back of his head. "Er, I didn't mean it that way…"

"Whoops…" The embarrassment inside of her is growing. She can only hope that her face isn't too red. Perhaps she can have an Eevee of hers use Dig so she can crawl into the hole and hide. Since that won't happen, she does the next best thing. Lucy abruptly sits down on her chair and keeps her head down. "Bye, Dragneel."

"Natsu," he corrects, staying in place.

She jerks her head up to look at him. "What?"

He shoots her a grin. "I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

So that is where his username comes from. "And I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh, L-Heart makes sense now. I couldn't figure it out before."

"Me either. Well, at least with your username."

As if they are friends and know each other, Natsu casually sits down across from Lucy. That way, they can keep talking and be comfortable. "I think it's funny that we both based our usernames off of our names."

"Same here." She closes her laptop and takes a hold of her drink with both hands. It stops her from fidgeting with her fingers, a telltale sign that she is nervous.

"But yours is a bit more, you know? Like, you put actual thought into it."

"Yeah, it's not just my last name," she says, poking a little fun at him.

"It sounds cool though."

She can totally agree that his last name is cool.

"Hey, who did you choose as your starter?"

Lucy giggles. "I think we both know who _you_ chose."

"Charmander is a fire dragon. How awesome is that? It's the best of both worlds!"

"Well, Squirtle is a squirrel and a turtle. So that's clearly the best of both worlds. Being a Water-type is a bonus."

Natsu appears to be dumbfounded. "Say what now?"

"Squirtle. It has the tail of squirrel and the body of a turtle. Hence the name."

He runs a hand through his hair. "I'm twenty-one, and never made that connection before…" Then he snorts, cracking a grin. "Did you just say _hence_?"

"It's a great word," she says to defend herself.

"Hence forth, you shall be known as a weirdo. Lucy the Weirdo is your new title."

Now it is her turn to laugh. "Well, if I'm Lucy the Weirdo then… you're… Dorkneel."

He snorts again at his new nickname. "Dorkneel? Oh, man. That's good. How long have you been saving that one?"

"Since you first annoyed me by taking my gyms from me," Lucy sasses.

"Don't go blaming me. You started it."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

She merely sticks her tongue out at him like a child before drinking some of her hot chocolate.

Natsu watches her. "Hey, do you plan on sticking around for a bit?"

Lowering her drink, Lucy eyes him carefully. "Why do you ask?"

"Something to drink sounds good right now. But if you plan on skedaddling soon, then I'll pass."

She motions over to the counter. "Go for it."

He stands up. "Do you want anything?"

Then she holds up her drink. "I'm fine. Thanks though."

"I'll be right back." With that, Natsu stands up and walks away. When he returns with a drink of his own, he scoots the chair over so he can sit diagonal of Lucy.

"So with meeting you today, that was really unexpected," she comments upon his return.

He chuckles. "Don't you mean Onix-pected?"

Oh, two can play this game. "That was a bit Farfetch'd, don't you think?"

He merely shrugs. "It was a bit Oddish."

"It might be handy in a Pinsir though."

"I'm just hoping I don't Muk things up."

"Ah, I Horsea what you did there."

"I hope I have your Seel of approval for it."

Lucy gains some confidence with her puns. "Might as well ring that Victreebel."

"Hey, I hope that drink of yours doesn't make you Drowzee."

"I promise that I won't get Krabby at least."

Natsu holds up his own drink. "Ditto." Then he takes a quick sip.

She makes a face. "I bet Mew think you're so punny."

"Mewtwo."

Then she starts laughing. "Because this is a totally normal thing for two adults to be punning about."

"Hey, Pokémon is great. Can't go wrong with it."

"Never," Lucy agrees. When a thought crosses her mind, she laughs.

"What's so funny?" he questions.

"Not too long ago, you burst in here and demanded to know who L-Heart was. Now we're being civil about things. Having some Blue Pegasus drinks together and making Pokémon puns."

Natsu shoots her a smile. "That Cute Charm ability of yours must be working on me…"

"Well, there is a thirty percent chance of it working and you becoming infatuated," she says, tapping into her Pokémon knowledge. "After that, well, there's a fifty percent chance of you being immobilized by love."

He grins, clearly impressed by her knowledge. "Yeah, it's working. The thirty percent part at least."

"For now," she teases.

"You know, it might even be more effective if we swap numbers…" he hints.

Now it's her turn to smile. "I think that can be arranged…"

 **x-X-x**

Hours later, the duo is standing outside of Blue Pegasus. They are saying goodbye, knowing they will see one another again. Perhaps sooner than later.

"Who knew that all it took was for you to talk Pokémon to me?" Natsu jokes.

Lucy nods in agreement. "I had fun with it."

"Right back at Mew."

"Hey, that was my pun from earlier!" she points.

"Okay, okay. I admit defeat."

She gasps in a mocking tone. "Did you, a member of _Valor_ , just willingly admit defeat to a member from _Mystic_?"

"Just this once," he clarifies.

"I won't let it slide."

"I figured. Anyways, I gotta get going."

"Me, too."

"So… I'll see you around?" There is hope in his voice.

She nods. "Definitely. Goodbye."

"Bye."

When the two step off the sidewalk outside of the building, they head in the same direction.

"Uh, you don't have to walk me to my car," Lucy says.

"I'm walking to where my Jeep is," Natsu admits.

"So much for saying goodbye earlier," she chuckles.

When Lucy stops in front of her light blue car, Natsu stops in front of a black Jeep.

"Wait, did you park next to me?" she questions.

However, he is focused on something. Gaping with eyes wide open, Natsu points at her license plate.

SQIRTLE

"Is Squirtle seriously your plate?" There is no missing the excitement in his voice.

"Well, it's missing the "u" since it can only fit seven letters," Lucy explains. "That letter was left out since I assumed that people will assume a "u" comes after the "q" due to English."

"That… is awesome."

"Thanks."

"So is Squirtle your favorite Pokémon then?"

"It's that and because Squirtle is my childhood nickname." Then she softly smiles. "My father still calls me it."

"That's pretty neat." Then he chuckles. "My old man still calls all of 'em Pikachu. Every single one."

She laughs. "My father made an effort to learn them. Well, at least for the first generation."

"Mine did it just to Muk with me," Natsu puns.

"I'm sure that's how he shares that he cares about you."

"Totally."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Lucy brings up suddenly.

"Sure."

"What made you decide to call me out today? Like, why today of all days?"

"I was in a great mood before. Then I figured that some Blue Pegasus would make things even better. Theeen when I got here, I saw your Pokémon had, and still has, the highest spot. It got me fired up. Even now I still think you did it to spite me."

"Oh, that was definitely the plan from the start," she teases.

"Well, your plan worked."

"You might as well have kicked down the doors."

"At least nobody was behind them when I did."

She laughs. "That would have been terrible!"

When Natsu's ringtone starts going off, he reaches into his pocket to decline the call without looking. "I gotta go."

"Have fun on your adventure then."

Then he points back and forth between them. "And our adventure is just beginning. I won't let my rival get the best of me."

"Oh, please. I'm all ready in your head."

"That might be true, but I won't letcha win."

She accepts his challenge. "We'll see about that..."

* * *

 _A/N Part 1: I've been wanting to write this for a while now, and it finally came through XD So here's my take on a Pokémon GO fanfic for NaLu!_ _I really wanted Lucy's username to be L(less-than sign)3. Ya know, so it looks like the sign and number are making a sideways heart is for the first part of her last name. However, FFnet doesn't show the less-than sign… So I went with L-Heart instead for this site. At least it's the way I want it to be on AO3 and Wattpad haha_

 _A/N Part 2: Not gonna lie, but the license plate bit was inspired by my car. Although, my car is a merlot color and not blue. But it's spelled without the "u" for the reason Lucy had explained. There's a lil' Squirtle plushie hanging from my review mirror and a Pokéball plushie in the back window! And the meaning behind it is what it means for me!_

 _PS. Pokémon information came from the handy site, Bulbapedia!_


End file.
